This invention relates to all classes of books including the publications and the writing books, particularly to a book structure suitable for the editing and the binding of the books involved in test guides, reference books, novels and separate appendice.
For example, in using supplementary text materials that come with examination questions, the answers, and their explanations, this invention provides supplementary text book that allows an individual to promptly and accurately evaluate his/her own scholastic ability through him/her being enabled to unfold to open the answer sheets or the appendix after solving the questions.
But, conventional books having appendices are bound in single volumes with appendices, or appendices being separately bound so that when it is needed, it has to be pulled out and used.
Let us consider the practical usage of commentary, reference, annexed explanation, comparative table, chronicle, memorandum, bibliography, memo pages, work book pages in all classes of books used hitherto. Since all classes of books used hitherto are edited and bounded at writers' or editors' discretion and therefore utility from the user's view point is not fully reflected.
On basis of this fact, assume that a translated literature has foreign language text on left page and translated version on right. Explanation on difficult vocabularies or author's comments are normally placed in a predetermined lower region on each page, or in separately bound appendix. Therefore the user must be satisfied with passively understanding only the partial contents according to the writer's or editor's intent.
Regarding test guides that have collection of examination questions and explanation to the answers, or writing answers of such supplementary texts, answers to the questions are written either directly onto the question pages or on answer sheets attached at the back of the book.
Therefore, such way of writing answers has disadvantages in that one loses the chance to redo the questions once answered or that flipping pages to the back of the book to enter the answers is inconvenient. Also since such like a book has separated correct answer pages attached to the back of the book, it cause the inconvenience in checking the answers with the correct answers. To remedy such inconvenience, the users tend pull out the correct answer pages and the answer sheet pages to make a separate book. This happens to damage the book, and there is tendency that the users can only expect limited learning efficiency.
Especially, in all classes of books, contents of the explanation, the reference, the comparative table and the chronicle are written, according to the intent of the writer or the editor, only in the predetermined region, for example, the lower portion or the right and left space of each page. Since such region is limited, it is difficult to make the readers perceive sufficient explanation effect.